Daenerys Targaryen
: Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Daenerys Targaryen (Begriffserklärung) aufgeführt. Daenerys Targaryen ist das letzte bekannte Mitglied des Hauses Targaryen am Ende des 3. Jahrhundert. Charakter & Erscheinung Daenerys ist eine junge Frau von 13 Jahren (zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer). Sie ist klein gewachsen und sehr schön, hat das silber-blonde Haar und die veilchenblauen Augen, die für die Targaryen typisch sind. Sie ist wenig empfindlich gegenüber Hitze. In Pentos steigt sie in ein kochend heißes Bad, was sie jedoch als angenehm empfindet. Auch später liebt sie heiße Bäder. thumb|300px|Daenerys Targaryen / Emilia Clarke Sie ist eine der Haupt-POV-Charaktere in den Büchern. In der TV-Serie wird sie gespielt von Emilia Clarke. In ihrer Jugend war Daenerys ein scheues Mädchen mit wenig Selbstbewusstsein. Sie kannte das Leben nur als eines im Exil, der ständigen Flucht und der Furcht vor ihrem jähzornigem und launischem Bruder. Er verkörperte allerdings alles, was ihr von ihrer Familie noch geblieben war. Um sich Mut zu machen, gewöhnt sie sich an, sich mit dem Satz Ich bin das Blut des Drachen Selbstbewusstsein zu geben. Mut findet sie auch in ihrem Glauben: die betet gelegentlich zu den die Sieben, aber auch an den Pferdegott der Dothraki. Ihre Heirat mit Khal Drogo war ein Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben. Während ihrer Reise mit Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer lernt sie, wie eine Khaleesi zu denken und zu reden und fühlt sich erstmals in ihrem Leben frei und wie eine Prinzessin. Im Laufe der Reise wächst die Liebe zwischen Drogo und Daenerys, und seit sie schwanger wurde, verlangt es ihn noch mehr nach ihr. Obwohl sie schnell merkte, dass ihr Bruder Viserys eigentlich einen schwachen, feigen und grausamen Charakter hat, ließ sie sich von dessen obsessivem Festhalten an dem Gedanken der Rückeroberung "seiner" Königreiche anstecken. Auch sie sieht es als ihr Schicksal als letzte aus dem Haus Targaryen an, diesem Pfad zu folgen. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt Westeros ein Land, dass ihr fremd erscheint und in dem sie nie gelebt hat. Als Symbol für ihre verlorene Kindheit erinnert sie sich oft an ein "Haus mit einer roten Tür" in Braavos. Sie hat drei persönliche Dienerinnen, die ihr ihr Bruder Viserys auf ihrer Hochzeit schenkt: Irri für das Reiten, Jhiqui für die dothrakische Sprache und Doreah für die Einweisung in die Kunst der Liebe. Nach Drogos Tod und seiner Verbrennung wird sie Die Unverbrannte genannt oder auch Die Mutter der Drachen. Sturmtochter wird sie genannt, denn als sie zur Welt kam, toste auf Drachenstein der heftigste Orkan seit Menschengedenken. Vergangenheit Daenerys ist die einzige Tochter und das jüngste Kind von Aerys II. Targaryen und seiner Schwester, der Königin Rhaella. Ihre Mutter wurde mit Daenerys schwanger im letzten Monat von Roberts Rebellion, die die Herrschaft der Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande beendete. Kurz darauf wurde Rhaella mit Viserys nach Drachenstein in Sicherheit geschickt, dem alten Herrschaftssitz der Targaryen. Daenerys wurde während eines heftigen Sturms geboren, der die Reste der Flotte der Targaryen versenkte, daher der Name "Sturmtochter". Ihre Mutter starb im Kindbett. Zu dieser Zeit war der Krieg längst verloren. Robert Baratheon hatte den Eisernen Thron bestiegen und ihr Vater Aerys und der Rest der königlichen Familie war umgebracht worden. So wurden Viserys und Daenerys zu den einzigen bekannten überlebenden Targaryen. Roberts Bruder Stannis baute eine neue Flotte, um Drachenstein einzunehmen. Die dortige Garnison hatte schon den Plan gefasst, die beiden Kinder an König Robert zu verkaufen, aber Ser Willem Darry und ein paar andere Loyale kamen ihnen zuvor und schmuggelten die Kinder ins Exil , indem sie sie nach Braavos brachten, wo sie einige Jahre in einem Haus mit einer roten Tür lebten. Ser Willem war alt und krank, aber Daenerys erinnert sich an ihn als einen stets freundlichen Mann. Nach seinem Tod vertrieben die Diener sie aus ihrem Haus. Die loyalen Unterstützer der Targaryen, die die beiden Kinder erzogen, gingen davon aus, dass Viserys der rechtmäßige Thronerbe der Sieben Königslande sei, so übernahm auch Viserys schnell diese Einstellung. Er versprach, sich an den Mördern seines Vaters zu rächen, sein vermeintliches Schicksal zu erfüllen und sein Geburtsrecht durchzusetzen. In den Jahren nach Ser Willems Tod pilgerten die beiden Geschwister zwischen den Freien Städten hin und her und versuchten, Unterstützer für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Viserys wurde bald schon der "Bettelkönig" genannt. Sie lebten eine Zeitlang in Myr, Tyrosh und Lys. Als Resultat dieser langen Leidenszeit wurde Viserys immer verbitterter und besessener. Dany wurde zur einzigen Zielscheibe seiner Aggressionen, und zuletzt gab er ihr sogar die Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Er wurde sogar stolz darauf, seinen Zorn nicht unter Kontrolle halten zu können, was er als Zeichen seiner wahren Herkunft als Targaryen ansah: er nannte diese Ausbrüche "den Drachen wecken". Er sprach oft von der Reinheit des Geschlechts und der valyrischen Tradition, dass aus diesem Grund Bruder und Schwester Ehen eingingen. Dany glaubte lange Zeit, dass das auch ihr Schicksal sein würde. Sie war allerdings auch schlau genug, um zu merken, dass die meisten seiner Pläne unrealistische Träumereien waren, und weil sie nie in Westeros gelebt hatte, waren seine Visionen für sie weniger bedeutsam. Stattdessen sehnt sie sich nach einem ruhigen Zufluchtsort, der für sie symbolisiert wird durch die rote Tür in Braavos. Vor diesem Hintergrund wuchs Daenerys zu einer eher schüchternen und unterwürfigen jungen Frau heran. Daenerys und ihr Bruder fanden schließlich die ersehnte Hilfe in Pentos, wo der mächtige und einflussreiche Magister Illyrio Mopatis sie unter ihre Fittiche nahm, ihnen Unterkunft gewährte und Viserys' Rückeroberungspläne unterstützte. Jüngste Ereignisse thumb|250px|Viserys und Daenerys (TV-Serie) Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Daenerys und ihr Bruder befinden sich bei Magister Illyrio Mopatis auf Pentos, der eine Hochzeit zwischen Daenerys und dem mächtigen Dothraki Khal Drogo arrangiert. Im Gegenzug soll Drogo mit 10.000 Reiterkriegern Viserys' Rückeroberung der Sieben Königslande ermöglichen. Dany wird dabei nicht um ihre Meinung gefragt und sie erkennt, dass die Hochzeit nicht viel weniger ist als ein Verkauf in die Sklaverei. Sie erklärt Viserys, dass sie die Heirat nicht wolle, der aber droht ihr, dass "der Drache geweckt würde", falls sie Drogo nicht genüge. Dany sieht also keine Alternative, um den Zorn ihres Bruders nicht zu erwecken und will ihr bestes geben, wie sie es schon immer getan hat. Die Zeit bis zu ihrer Hochzeit verbringt Daenerys mit ihrem Bruder, Illyrio Mopatis und Ser Jorah Mormont in Drogos Villa, während Drogo mit den Dothraki die Hochzeit vor der Stadtmauer Pentos' vorbereitet. Jorah befindet sich in der Zwischenzeit in Diensten der Targaryen-Geschwister. Bei der Hochzeit erhält Dany verschiede kostbare Geschenke, unter anderem drei versteinerte Dracheneier von Illyrio, die drei Dienerinnen Irri, Jhiqui und Doreah von ihrem Bruder und ein silbergraues Fohlen von Drogo. Sie ist zunächst beängstigt von der fremden und barbarischen Kultur der Dothraki und von dem, was sie in der Hochzeitsnacht erwartet, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Drogo ein einfühlsamer und zärtlicher Liebhaber ist, sodass Daenerys sich ihm schließlich in der Nacht hingibt. Bei einem Ausritt berichtet Robert Baratheon Eddard Stark, dass er über Ser Jorah Mormont, der für Lord Varys als Spion arbeitet, von Daenerys' Hochzeit erfahren habe. Er plant ein Attentat auf Daenerys, weil er sich vor einer dothrakischen Invasion fürchtet. Nach der Hochzeit reitet Daenerys mit ihrem Bruder in Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer nach Vaes Dothrak und lernt dabei, sich wie eine Khaleesi zu benehmen. Ser Jorah erklärt ihr viel über die dothrakischen Sitten und die Landschaft. Sie fühlt sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben frei und wie eine Prinzessin, während ihr Körper sich allmählich an das harte Leben in der Steppe gewöhnt. Ein erster Wendepunkt auf der Reise ereignet sich, als Viserys sie wieder einmal in einem Wutanfall angreift und sie ihn zurückstößt - zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Ihr Leibwächter Jhogo züchtigt ihn mit seiner Peitsche, bevor er erneut angreifen kann, und Dany befiehlt, ihm das Pferd wegzunehmen und damit, nach dothrakisches Sitte, jede Würde und Ehre. Sie bemerkt, dass sie ihn eigentlich schon immer für einen Schwächling gehalten hat und dass sie nicht glaubt, dass er den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern könne. Nun verliert sie auch ihre Angst vor Drogo und eines Nachts bringt sie ihn dazu, sie nicht wie gewohnt von hinten zu nehmen, sondern sich unter sie zu legen. In dieser Nacht wird sie schwanger. Etwas später kommt es zu einem geheimen Treffen zwischen zwei Männern in Königsmund. Sie unterhalten sich über einen Plan, dem Haus Targaryen zur Rückkehr auf den Thron zu verhelfen. Es handelt sich vermutlich um Lord Varys und Illyrio Mopatis. Während Varys sagt, dass die Zeit dränge, weil Eddard Stark als neue Hand des Königs immer mehr Geheimnissen auf die Spur käme, entgegnet Illyrio, dass sich der Khal mit seiner Invasion Zeit lassen werde, bis sein Sohn geboren sei. Wenig später beschließt Robert Baratheon und der Kleine Rat, Daenerys und ihren Bruder umbringen zu lassen. Allein Eddard Stark und Ser Barristan Selmy finden dieses Vorgehen unehrenhaft und sprechen sich dagegen aus. Viserys musste nach dem Vorfall im dothrakischen Meer einen Tag lang zu Fuß hinter dem Khalasar hergehen. Die Dothraki hatten ihn "Khal Rhae Mhar" getauft, den "König mit den wunden Füßen". Dann hatte Drogo ihm am nächsten Tag angeboten, auf einem Karren mitzufahren, was Viserys dankend tat in der Annahme, dass dies als Entschuldigunggeste gemeint war. Bei den Dothraki allerdings fahren nur die Schwachen mit Karren, und so verhöhnten die Dothraki ihn nun als den "Karrenkönig". Daenerys flehte Ser Jorah an, es ihrem Bruder nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Scham zu ersparen. Erst nach Anwendung einiger Tricks, die Doreah ihr gezeigt hatte, war Drogo damit einverstanden, dass Viserys wieder an der Spitze der Kolonne mitreiten durfte. In Vaes Dothrak angekommen berichtet Cohollo ihr, dass Drogo mit seinen Blutreitern auf die Mutter aller Berge steigen wird, um den Göttern zu danken. Dany ist erfreut darüber, einen ruhigen Abend verbringen zu können und lädt ihren Bruder ein, dem sie neue dotkhrakische Kleider schenken möchte, damit er bei den Dothraki wie ein König angesehen wird. Der Abend verläuft allerdings gänzlich anders als erhofft, denn Viserys sieht diese Geschenke als Beleidigung an und besteht auf seiner Meinung, dass die Dothraki ein unzivilisiertes und dreckiges Reitervolk seien. Die Situation eskaliert, als er sie bedroht und anfasst, Daenerys schlägt ihn mit einem schweren Gürtel ins Gesicht und befiehlt ihm, ihre Unterkunft zu verlassen. Dabei droht sie ihm, dass er beten solle, dass Drogo davon nie etwas erführe, denn sonst werde er sicher sterben. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell In Vaes Dothrak muss sie vor den Dosh Khaleen ein Schwangerschaftsritual absolvieren, bei dem sie ein rohes Pferdeherz essen muss, ohne sich zu übergeben. Sie meistert die Prüfung und verkündet im Anschluss, dass ihr Sohn Rhaego, benannt nach ihrem Bruder Rhaegar, heißen soll. Anschließend findet eine Prozession statt zum Schoß der Welt, einem See vor der Stadt, wo sie sich reinigt. Zurück in Vaes Dothrak findet ein großes Fest statt, auf dem der betrunkene Viserys erscheint und Dany mit einem Schwert bedroht, obwohl Waffen in Vaes Dothrak streng verboten sind. Er fordert, dass Drogo endlich den Preis für die Heirat mit seiner Schwester entrichtet. Drogo steigt von seinem Ehrenplatz herab und krönt bzw. tötet Viserys mit einer "Krone" aus flüssigem Gold. Dany, die ihren Bruder zum ersten Mal als völlig fremden Menschen wahrnimmt, schaut sich die Szene recht regungslos an und denkt, dass er gar kein Drache gewesen sein kann, denn Feuer könne dem Drachen nichts anhaben. In der Folgezeit versucht sie vergeblich, Drogo davon zu überzeugen, nach Westeros zu ziehen, um die Sieben Königslande zu erobern. Als Dany aber einen Tag auf dem Westlichen Markt verbringt und dort fast von einem Weinhändler in Robert Baratheons Auftrag vergiftet wird, entscheidet er sich um und erklärt wütend, dass er seinem ungeborenen Sohn den Eisernen Thron schenken werde, auf dem schon Danys Vorfahren gesessen haben. Das Khalasar reist plündernd weiter Richtung Südosten, um die Besiegten zu versklaven und in der Sklavenbucht zu verkaufen. Bei einem dieser Überfälle auf eine Siedlung der Lhazareen findet Daenerys schließlich Anstoß am brutalen Vorgehen der Dothraki und sie unterbindet mehrere Vergewaltigungen. Einige der Krieger sind darüber stark erbost und beschweren sich bei Drogo, den allerdings Danys Wildheit gefällt und sie unterstützt. Drogo wurde bei den Kämpfen verletzt. Eine Heilerin der Lhazareen mit Namen Mirri Maz Duur bietet ihre Dienste an, und obwohl Drogos Blutreiter glauben, dass sie eine Maegi ist, überzeugt Danys ihren Gemahl, sich behandeln zu lassen. Auch fragt sie Mirri, ob sie ihr bei der Geburt helfen könne. Einige Tage später ist Drogo so geschwächt von seiner Wunde, die er nicht nach Mirri Maz Duurs Empfehlung hat heilen lassen, dass er vom Pferd stürzt. Dany befiehlt, an Ort und Stelle das Lager aufzuschlagen, wobei Drogos Blutreiter schon murren, weil sie von ihr keine Befehle annehmen wollen. Ser Jorah schaut sich die Wunde an und sagt, dass Drogo die Nacht nicht überleben wird und sie am besten sofort fliehen sollten, denn im Falle seines Todes sei sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind in höchster Gefahr. Dany weigert sich und ist bereit, alles für sein Leben zu tun. Sie lässt Mirri Maz Duur kommen und lässt sich auf ein Blutmagie-Ritual ein. Als die Blutreiter wieder erscheinen und das Ritual aufhalten wollen, kommt es zum Kampf mit Daenerys Khas: Ser Jorah, Aggo, Jhogo, Rakharo und Quaro können die drei Blutreiter töten, wobei Quaro ums Leben kommt. Während des Kampfes setzen Danys Wehen ein. Da die Hebammen der Dothraki nun zu viel Angst vor Dany haben, wird Dany zu Mirri Maz Duur gebracht, obwohl das Ritual noch im vollen Gange ist. Einige Tage voller Fieberträume folgen. Als Daenerys wieder erwacht, erfährt sie von ihrer Fehlgeburt und Drogos bemitleidenswertem Zustand. Auch dessen Khalasar hat sich aufgelöst. Die meisten folgen jetzt Pono, der sich zum neuen Khal ausgerufen hat. Sie lässt Mirri Maz Durr festnehmen und versucht eine Nacht lang, Drogo wieder mit Leben zu erfüllen, doch als sie merkt, dass das keinen Sinn hat, erstickt sie ihn mit einem Seidenkissen. Als Drogo verbrannt wird, hält Dany eine Rede an ihr verbliebenes Volk, dann schenkt sie den drei Kämpfern ihres Khas Waffen und verlangt von ihnen den Eid eines Blutreiters, doch sie sagen, das entspräche nicht den Bräuchen der Dothraki. Trotzdem wollen sie sie weiterhin beschützen. Der Rote Komet erscheint und Dany deutet das als Zeichen, mit dem Ritual zu beginnen. Als sie den Scheiterhaufen entzündet, hat sie Visionen von Drogo, der in den Flammen auf sein Pferd steigt und ihr zulächelt. Einer Intuition folgend geht sie mitten in die Flammen hinein. Nachdem der Scheiterhaufen abgebrannt ist, findet Ser Jorah sie in der Asche, ihre Haare und Kleider versengt, aber lebend und unversehrt. Zwei Drachen saugen an ihren Brüsten und ein dritter ruht auf ihrer Schulter. All ihre Kämpfer, Dienerinnen und Mitglieder des Khalasars knien vor ihr nieder. Die drei Männer ihres Khas schwören den Eid eines Blutreiters. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Daenerys folgt mit ihrem Khalasar dem Roten Kometen, den sie im Gegensatz zu den Dothraki für ein gutes Omen hält, in die Rote Wüste, wobei ihr auch nichts anderes übrig bleibt, wenn sie nicht Opfer von einem der abtrünnigen Khals werden will. Mit letzter Kraft und vielen Verlusten treffen sie auf die Ruinenstadt Vaes Tolorro, wo Dany das Khalasar rasten lässt. An einem Abend erzählt Ser Jorah ihr von Lynesse Hohenturm und seiner unglücklichen zweiten Ehe. Dabei bemerkt Dany, dass Jorah sie begehrt, dass sie seine Gefühle aber nicht erwidern kann, selbst wenn sie es versucht. An einem der nächsten Tage schickt sie ihre drei Blutreiter aus, um das Land zu erkunden. Aggo und Rakharo kehren erfolglos zurück, aber Jhogo ist auf die Große Stadt Qarth getroffen und kehrt mit den drei Gesandten Xaro Xhoan Daxos, Pyat Pree und Quaithe zurück, die die Drachen mit eigenen Augen sehen wollen. Die drei Gesandten laden sie ein, in die Stadt Qarth einzuziehen, wo Xaro Xhoan Daxos Daenerys und ihrem Khalasar einen Flügel seines gigantischen Palastes zur Verfügung stellt. Aber auch der Hexenmeister Pyat Pree zeigt großes Interesse für Daenerys. Am Tag ihrer Ankunft erfährt Dany außerdem vom Tod König Roberts und vom Bürgerkrieg in Westeros. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Durch Xaro Xhoan Daxos erhält sie eine Audienz bei den Reingeborenen, die aber ihre Bitte, ihr mit Schiffen der Flotte der reich verzierten Galeeren zu helfen, ablehnen. Auf dem Heimweg durch die Stadt schaut Daenerys einem Feuermagier zu, als plötzlich Quaithe erscheint und ihr erklärt, dass die Magier nur wegen der Drachen mehr Macht hätten. Sie müsse die Stadt bald verlassen, sonst würden die Qartheen sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, und sie rät ihr, nach Asshai zu gehen, da sie nur dort die Wahrheit erfahren könne. Daenerys besucht das Haus der Unsterblichen, um Hilfe oder Ratschläge zu erhalten. Pyat Pree geleitet sie zu einer Seitentür und gibt ihr Tipps, wie sie sich im Haus verhalten soll. Unter dem Einfluss von Abendschatten erlebt sie einige Visionen, bevor sie schließlich von den Unsterblichen angegriffen wird. Drogon, den sie die ganze Zeit bei sich führt, kommt ihr zu Hilfe und verbrennt die schemenhaften Wesen, sodass Daenerys nach draußen kommen kann, wo Pyat Pree sie mit einem Messer angreift. Drogon und ihre Blutreiter strecken den Hexenmeister nieder. Nachdem Xaro ihr unmissverständlich klar macht, dass weder er noch die anderen mächtigen Familien aus Qarth Daenerys länger in der Stadt dulden wollen, sucht sie am Hafen nach geeigneten Schiffen für ihre Drachen und ihr khalasar. Sie versucht es bei den Schiffen von Westeros und den Freien Städten, zunächst jedoch erfolglos. Schließlich lernt sie Barristan Selmy kennen, der sich zunächst als Arstan Weißbart ausgibt, und seinen Gefährten, den Starken Belwas. Sie retten sie vor einem Attentat eines Betrübten Mannes und eröffnen ihr, dass sie von Illyrio Mopatis geschickt wurden, der sie mit drei Schiffen wieder nach Pentos bringen möchte. Daenerys willigt ein. Familie Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Daenerys Einzelnachweise Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Adelige Frau Kategorie:Drachenreiter